


Wrath Demon

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Demon [3]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Smash Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: The Wrath Shard in Courtney Rush's body is a lot stronger now.





	1. Free

She's finally done it.

She's breached the little control that Rush had over her body.

The Demon is free.

Free to roam, free to chop up anyone she may come across, free to serve their entrails on a platter to the Hivelings!

 

But she couldn't have done it without dear Slayer..

Without her, Rush wouldn't have lost control.

So the demon has the slayer to thank.

 

How ironic!


	2. Find the slayer.

Ah, the slayer..

The sweet little slayer.

The sweet, formidable little thing..

Where did she go?

 

Find the slayer.

 

Is she still breathing?

Hopefully.

She'd hate to have lost the chance to take the ability to breathe away from Cherry herself.

 

Kill the slayer.

 

The demon ponders as she makes her way through the woods.

 

The blood drips from the mouth of Rush.  
It paints her shirt and the ground a delightful scarlet colour.

 

She can hear things over the Hivemind.

Things like her sister avatar, and that avatar's little bunny..

 

The little bunny, with the Slayer's face..

 

The little bunny, who would be a fun target to let all of her accumulated rage out onto..

 

Just imagine, dismembering the sweet girl..

 

..She's getting off task.

 

Find the slayer.

Kill the slayer.

Make sure she's mutilated so much that even Rush won't recognise her..

 

Rush.

She can hear a little voice. It must be hers.  
It begs for the demon to leave.  
Promises anything..

But all she wants is Cherry Bomb to die.

 

Find the slayer.

 

All she wants is Cherry Bomb to die..

 

Kill the slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

She searches for the slayer, meatsuit blood continuing to trickle down her chin.

She can almost smell that sickening perfume..

..But the slayer is nowhere to be seen.

 

She can't smell Slayer-blood, just her awful perfume faintly.

 

 

And it's driving the demon up the wall!


	4. Chapter 4

Clever. 

Rush tried to get rid of the Wrath Shard.

 

But when will she learn?

They are bound together..

It's her own fault for summoning the demon in the first place..

 

But the Wrath Demon has decided,  
She'll give Courtney a little bit of false hope.

She'll pretend that she's not there.

That way, she'll stop sequestering herself, and go back into the world.

 

And then, Wrath will return.

And then, she'll finally get her hands on the slayer..


End file.
